The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Joyal
Summary: Daniel realizes how much pain Wilhelmina had caused him, but he wasn't gonna let her go just because of that. All in Daniel's POV. One-shot, songfic.


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

_*One-shot* Daniel/Wilhelmina _

_All in Daniel's POV._

_**I don't own anything, well except for the concept of the story. =)**  
_

_--_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,_

How can I forget our first meeting, it was one of a kind. I came up to you, no introductions were necessary, I knew who you were, you knew me. I flirted with you, told you that you were beautiful, complimented your skills, but I said one word "Dinner." and you replied with a slap on my face. I can remember you walking away from me. I had a smirk on my face that time because I knew you'd come back; and I was right. That wasn't the ending I wanted for us.

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

I'm sitting in my bed, with a note you left when you finally gave in and took off your mask, and I loved you since then. I stared at the picture on my right, it was one of your million pictures I had. People think I'm crazy for even thinking it would last, but I didn't listen to what they said, I only listened to you. I only listened to you because you know all, you've been the light that lead me to everything I have now.

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_

_I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_

It's only been a month since you've left, but it felt like an eternity. It was hard enough dealing with my family problems, but to deal with it without you was like a gunshot right through my heart. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, because everytime I did, I could only see you stood behind me with a lovely smile plastered on your face, calling my name. But I knew that wasn't the reality.

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

Fuck you, Wilhelmina. That's what I wanted to say to you when I went to see you in your apartment, but I couldn't. I couldn't because you ran away. You ran away like a scared little girl, maybe like me you couldn't deal with it. Or your own conscience is eating you up dead.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

Deep, deep down, I know that when you left that day, you'll never come back. However, I don't care. I still believe that someday you will, that maybe someday you would explain everything to me. Every detail of what happened between us. Because I felt used, I felt that you were only with me for all the wrong reasons. No one came blame me for thinking that, even you can't.

For some reason though, I think you cared for me.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

I went back to the place where I took you for our first date. It was the local park near my apartment. I saw your face, you looked confused, I understood your reaction. Of course, you're a supermodel, you're not most people who enjoys a romantic picnic in the park. But I wanted you to open up to me, I wanted for us to see who you are, and what you really enjoy more; a picnic in the park with all the food you could wish for or go to a posh restaurant just to eat a plate of unseasoned salad.

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_And damn, I was right. You were like most people, you're romantic without your mask, you're very caring without your mask, you're capable of being in a small place with people without your mask, and most importantly, you're 'you' when you're with me._

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,_

After a month of running away, you probably got tired. Someone told me you were back. I didn't believe people when they told me you were away due to your modelling career. That's a load of bullshit and even you know it.

You would think having your ex-girlfriend in front of your face every day, since every time I turn one my TV, she's always there was difficult. My worst nightmare came true, she stood in front of my screen - in an interview about her career and her personal life. A question from the interviewer 'Did you love Daniel Meade?', I stared at you in the screen, awaiting for you answer. Your face looked happy and fresh, first time I've seen it in months, you hid a small laugh and shook your head.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

I couldn't exactly remember what happened to me after that interview. I woke up and found myself still in my apartment, but everything around me were almost broken. I saw the TV, it was down and had a hole right through the middle, and near it was also a broken vase. I just laughed bitterly after working out how it happened. I held my head in my hands and tried to get rid of my hangover which seemed to be getting worst.

After a few hours, I finally decided to call the house keeper to clear my place up. Checking the weather, I grabbed my coat and decided it was time to clear up everything that was messing my life. Starting with Wilhelmina of course.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

Having travelled to your apartment seemed like a second, I went up to your floor and after minutes, I found myself stood in front of your door. 1602. Here we go..

I knocked on the door. While stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door, I heard some faint noises coming from the inside, so you're in there. That's a start. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, the door was unlocked and opened slowly. I felt my body froze for a moment after seeing you stood there, looking like the girl I was in love with, not the typical Wilhelmina. You wore a washed out long t-shirt and a pair of underwear. I found it cute but then I told myself what I was there for. I pushed to open the door wider and let myself in. Weird you didn't say anything, I could tell that you were nervous; how?, you were biting your fingernails, no models would do that especially not you, nails for you were too precious to bite off.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

"Daniel, whatever you're thinking right now, I --" you said, but I didn't want you to speak. I wanted you to listen to me, I could not care less of what you say anymore. Everything I loved about you disappeared as quickly as you answered that question on TV.

"Today, you listen to me." I started, looking at you, somehow I liked seeing you uncomfortable. Then you hesitated a little but looked down and nodded. "Go on." Don't worry, I will.

"For the past few months, there was this stupid idea in my mind that maybe somehow we would get back together, and that all this was just a small rocky patch. Guess I was wrong." I formed a smirk. "You do know that unlike you, I do have human emotions. I get broken hearted when someone I loved leave me like that and when I watch someone I loved humiliate me in front of everyone. Publicity stunt Wilhelmina? Of course it was. Don't even say anything right now. Just don't. I came here to get all of this out now, because I'm telling you, you're not the only one who's going to move on."

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_Doing that to you should have felt great, but I guess it wasn't really that great. Inside, I felt my guts twisted and my heart sort of ached when I was spoke to you like that. Probably because I didn't want to hurt you. But you're hard like a stone, none of the words I said would have affected you in any ways._

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl..._

_Oohoohwoo_

That night, I stayed in my place. It was all cleaned up, thanks to the house keeper. I got a can of beer out of the fridge and opened it. I took a seat on the sofa in front of the enormous window, with the perfect view of the city. With a can of beer in my hand, a great view of the city, some sensual music, only one thing is missing, and that was a girl to share it all with. I thought it was too bad the girl of my dreams was such a monster.

--

I went to my room to check on my phone. Great, 27 messages and 50 missed calls. I didn't bother browse through all of them, I just opened one message, who came from my friend, Becks, and it said something in the lines of, 'I told you so.'

How typical of that bastard. I knew he liked Wilhelmina, he was eye-ing her before I did, but unlike me, he knew she was a worst player than the both of us put together.

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world..._

_Hmmmm_

My father offered me a job and I accepted it. It was about time, and I thought it was better than being in my apartment 24 hours everyday. It was also great to show you that I can move on, just like you can.

I walked in the huge building with the sign, Meade Publications. I went to the elevator and pressed the button of the floor I wanted to go, to the my father's office. But just when the doors were closing. You were there again, damn, I forgot you worked here. That was a lie, I knew well that you work in Mode. That magazine is what turned you into this. I tried to act as if I was cool with us being together in an elevator, it was only an elevator for God's sake. You smiled when you saw me, you had no idea how hard it was for me to see you all happy while I was so miserable.

"Morning Daniel." you said while fidgeting with your Blackberry. I turned my head slightly and nodded.

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner..._

_Cos you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved..._

My job was to be Editor-in-Chief of Mode. That same magazine where my ex-girlfriend worked. Yes, worked. No, you know I didn't fire you. I just heard from the father that the same day I took the job, the day I met you in the elevator. Apparently, you submitted your resignations papers. I tried asking my father for more information, but he said that you didn't give any reasons. you just walked out of his office, giving him no reasons why you quit your job as Creative Director. Maybe the thought of working for me was hard for you to accept, since you broke my heart.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

Two months had passed since I met you in the office. I still haven't heard anything about you. Where are you now Wilhelmina?

I've been worrying about her. I know I shouldn't, but even if I tried to convince myself, nothing would change. I still love her. Would I be worried sick everyday? At work, all I could do was research for anything that could tell me where you were, and if not, I would just go in to your old office and sit there on your chair and think about you. Yes, I still love you.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

Aha! Finally. Fashion TV. I sat there in my office, not understanding why you would do such a thing. It was very unlike you. Or was it all part of some publicity stunt again?

Wilhelmina Slater - supermodel, fashion icon and Creative Director of Mode. Not anymore. You gave up all of that to work for a charity in Africa. Why would you do such a thing? And most people probably thought 'Yeah right.', just like I did when I first heard it.

I dialled the number in my office, the one where you worked for. I asked them how you were doing, they said you were great and everything. They even asked me if I wanted to talk to you, of course I said no. I couldn't.

You changed so much in the past two months, that I was too ashamed to even talk to you. Seeing this side of you again, made me realize that after all you said and did, I still want to be with you. That I, Daniel Meade, wanted to be known more as Wilhelmina Slater's man, more than to be known as the Editor-in-Chief of Mode. Just like you, I want to live a normal life. Away from all the media attention and do something that I can be proud of.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

Ever since I heard the news, I haven't been the same. My father noticed it too, he told me to either do my job how he wanted it to be done or to quit. Either way, I couldn't, because a) I can't stop thinking of you, b) I didn't know what to do, and c) I didn't want to be useless.

I decided to take the day off work, since my father said it would be better. And so I did. I went to the local park. That same park where I brought you for our first date. Only a few people were there. I walked down the lane until I saw the huge tree where underneath that I prepared out picnic date. I stopped to remember that particular moment. I looked at the branch of the tree, I never thought you would actually dare climb up the tree, wearing your summer Prada dress.

I could remember stopping myself from laughing when you decided to throw your pair of shoes away because it got muddy. You said I would just buy you a new one, and I did. I walked up to the tree and touched the trunk. How could this happen to us. My hand formed into a fist and I was going to punch the tree hard, until someone stopped me.

"Don't." I heard someone say. That voice, it was too familiar. So, I turned around and met your eyes.

"Oh." I just said, still looking in your eyes. Those beautiful eyes of yours, they looked very different, they looked to be painless and brave.

You let go of my hand, and I instantly felt that the warmth was gone."Daniel. I just wanna say.. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

Then I stared at the ground, and nodded. You sighed and began to walk away. I didn't know what to do when you started walking away, my brain wasn't functioning. All I could think about was my life without you. I never wanted this ending, but you broke my heart in a way no one ever did.

I only looked up from the ground when I saw a pair of legs stood in front of me. You're eyes were watering, even you couldn't help it anymore. You wrapped your arms around yourself and sobbed quietly.

Seeing you cry like that, I realized something. I threw my arms around you and hugged you tight. I didn't care if anyone saw us, I didn't want to care anymore. I could live without anything now.

All I know is that to live, I need you.

Hey, I can move again..

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Just wanted to try out this type of writing style. The characters were a bit OOC, but oh well. LOL_

_Tell me if it's good or not._


End file.
